


Easter Break

by LittlesWords



Series: Break [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute romance, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlesWords/pseuds/LittlesWords
Summary: Spring has come to Hogwarts, everything is blooming as is our boys' love for each other.2023, dates won't match again, yadda yadda~





	1. Monday, 8am-2pm, April 10th

“Alby~,” Scorpius cooed as he brushed some curls away from the boy’s face, “wake up,” Albus made a complaining noise and rolled over in his sleep, turning his back to him. Typical, he thought with a smile; the last four months he’d been on cloud nine, 24/7! He knew that it wasn’t healthy to be around his boyfriend all the time, but how could he help it when Albus had always been at his side? How could he help it when his bed felt so empty without the other lying in his arms? How could he help it when the feeling of Albus’ lips on his, made his heart race and his stomach flutter with butterflies?  
 Scorpius gently ran his knuckles down Albus’ spine in a try to wake him up, making the boy arch his back like a cat with another little complaining sound as he turned around to look at him through squinted eyes.  
_Swat!_  
Albus whacked his forehead lightly with the back of his hand. “You’re an arse!” he groaned as he rubbed his eyes with the hand-roots. “What time is it?”  
“Almost two,” said Scorpius with a little sigh, “we really should put an alarm when – oh!” he chuckled when the black-haired boy put his arms around his torso, cuddling close so the hawthorn-like mane tickled his nose. “Albus!” he laughed but wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck-hair with his fingertips. Two minutes went, five, ten. “Sorry.” He said and looked him in the green eyes. Albus’ face wrinkled into a nervous expression seconds before Scorpius pushed him out of the bed. “I’m sorry!” he stuck his nose over the bed’s edge to look at the boy on the floor. “Sorry!”  
 He simply stared at him, expressionless. Whatever went through his mind, Scorpius was sure that he wouldn’t want to know, judging by the fire in the jade-green eyes. Albus rose himself up on his elbow, ruffled his big hair with a yawn big enough to swallow him and the bed.  
 

***   
  


Albus had barely gotten his jumper on before Scorpius took his hand and laced their fingers with a happy smile. They were on their way to the big oak tree by the lake; a lot of their free time was spent there since spring had come to Hogwarts and touched the grounds with her green fingers, sprawling forget-me-nots and buttercups, winter aconites and snowdrops all over the grounds. Last Friday, Scorpius had walked up to Albus at lunch and handed him a little bunch of various spring-flowers and a kiss on his cheek before he’d gone to Transfigurations, not giving two galleons for the rest of the students who gawked and ‘aawww’d in the corners. In truth, Albus didn’t do so either anymore; in the start, he’d insisted on being discreet, like holding hands under the table in History of Magic, stealing kisses in empty hallways and tip-toeing to each other’s bed after the rest of the boys in the dorm had fallen asleep and back to their own bed before the rest of the boys woke up again. But not anymore – now they held hands whenever they could, now they stole kisses when they met in the hallway on their way to classes and now they’d moved their beds together so they acted as a double bed.  
 They reached their little spot and Albus conjured an outdoor-blanket they could lie on. Scorpius leant against the tree and the other placed himself comfortably between his legs, back-to-chest. He placed a pocket-sized version of Treasure Island on his stomach, found the page they were at and began to read aloud for Scorpius.  
“ _From the side of the hill, which was here steep and stony, a spout of gravel was dislodged, and fell rattling and bounding through the trees_ ,” he spoke lowly in a steady pace. The blonde laced his fingers with Albus’ as he read. He liked this story, he found it better than the Tales of Beedle the Bard. Albus had in the past four months introduced him to a lot of muggle-stuff – for example, on his 17th birthday in March, Mr. Weasley, his granddad had tampered with one of the gifts called an iPod, so it could work on the Hogwarts-grounds without getting disrupted by the magical sphere and so it had endless battery. The iPod was apparently a miniature wireless that you plugged… earbuds in and then you could listen to music, but only music of your own choosing, playlists with Albus’ favourite music. Last week, they’d skipped the afternoon class and had gone to the astronomy tower to listen to music. It’d been everything from 1920s jazz to The Beatles to funny-sounding music from the 2010s. He admitted that he preferred the older music rather than the music from ten years back.  
 He kissed the back of Albus’ hand with a smile before he rested his cheek there and listened intently to the story. It was thrilling, the whole piracy-thing, Jim Hawkins and Long John Silver, the thought of the loot of a thousand worlds, the story made his imagination run wild! Back in January, Albus had read Oliver Twist for him, one chapter every night or until he’d been lulled to sleep by the sound of his calming voice. How it’d started, he couldn’t remember, all he knew was that he loved it.  
“Al~bus~!” Scorpius looked over his shoulder and waved to Lily with a smile. Albus didn’t even nod to signal that he’d heard her, but he did close the book and tilted his head with a beam when she sat down in front of them. “Thought I’d find you two here,” she smiled as she sat down and found a book from her bag.  
“You have homework in the break?” her brother sat up a bit, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Scorpius didn’t hesitate with putting his arms around the other’s shoulders, hugging him.  
Lily nodded with an eye-roll, “yes!” she sighed deeply when she found her quill and a bottle of ink. “It’s nothing big, _just a_ _foot-long paper on billywigs, Merlin’s balls_!” she cursed under her breath before inhaling deeply. “It’s nothing.”  
“We can help if you want?” Albus said and looked at Scorpius over his shoulder, who nodded. If he remembered correctly, they’d made a paper on billywigs, too, but not that long – if he remembered correctly! Care for Magical Creatures had been one of Albus’ good subjects since it often didn’t include using magic but actual care and handling of the creatures and note-taking, you know, practical stuff. “Let me see what you have so far,” smiled he and lied on his stomach to look at the parchment.


	2. Wednesday, 11.25pm, April 12th

Scorpius groaned loudly as he hid his face in his nested arms. He’d just lost for the… how many times had he lost now? “I hate wizard’s chess!” he whined when he looked up at Albus, whom were grinning widely at his pain. “H-how come you’re so good?” he kept on whining and lied over the table.  
“My uncle taught me,” Albus shrugged as he flicked his wand so all the broken pieces mended themselves, “want to play again?” he teased.  
“Albus, I’ll hex you so your ancestors will feel it, too!” he scoffed but put the pieces on their places on the board. “We should make this more interesting,” the other arched a curious eyebrow at his words. “Three galleons?”  
“Three?!” Albus’ voice cracked. “What do you think I am, made of gold?” he shrieked and the other eyebrow followed. “That’s almost fifteen pounds!” to be fair, he was tempted! Money was always good to have… he thought as he ran his fingers through his neck-hair with a thoughtful expression. “You’re on,” he sighed with a determined nod. With his skills, the galleons were as good as won already!

 

***

 

“Have I ever told you that you’re a prick?” Albus scowled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. How had he missed it? His king had been completely exposed! No ponds, no towers to protect it! He cursed himself for not seeing it, _how did he miss it_? He thought with a groan, pushing the dorm-door open. Scorpius followed close behind him with a laugh. The Potter-boy’s face had been priceless, so dumbfound as his eyes darted from each end of the chess-board in a try to figure out where he’d gone wrong. What the… he’d mumbled before throwing his hands in the air and got up, walking a few steps away.  
“Alby, where is your wallet?” Scorpius couldn’t help but tease him; he very well knew where his wallet was but it wouldn’t be any fun if he just went and got it! Albus should feel the embarrassment that he’d felt when he’s gotten his arse kicked in chess.  
 Albus pulled his jumper off before walking over to his trunk and rummaged through it. “Here!” he hurled it over to him, aimed the throw at his face; Scorpius had seen it coming so he ducked elegantly with a smirk.  
“Thank you~,” he chirped and took the money, throwing the wallet back in the trunk. He put them in his pocket before walking over to Albus and put his arms around his waist, planting a little kiss on his forehead. “It was pure luck,” he muttered against his skin.  
“Fifteen pounds!” the other whined a bit muffled as he hid his face at Scorpius’ chest, making him laugh again. His small kisses travelled from Albus’ forehead to his cheek bone to his cheek to the corner of his mouth, then a few pecks on the lips before continuing down his jaw and neck until he reached the other’s collar bone. He lingered there but pressed his lips to Albus’ collar bone when he leant his head back a bit, exposing more skin. Then, suddenly, he had a rush of blood and his kiss turned into hard sucking on the skin of Albus’ collarbone, no more than a few seconds and left a dark-purple mark. Albus gasped in surprise, grabbing the other’s shoulders. After a few kisses back to his mouth, Scorpius moved away with a hazed stare in the green eyes. He bit his lower lip – what was he thinking? Albus thought with furrowed brows and tilted his head a bit to the right, squinting his eyes. Something in him screamed, but he couldn’t hear the words, they were drowned when he pulled the other close, pressing a yearning kiss to Scorpius’ lips. He felt his back hit the bed with a little ‘oompf’ but didn’t give two galleons for it.  
 Right now, it was him and Scorpius that mattered.


	3. Saturday, 10.44am, April 15th

“What on earth is that??” Lily exclaimed, ripping Albus out of his reading. He stared mindlessly up at her with two big question marks in his eyes as he put another almond in his mouth.  
“What’s what?” asked he through almond and munching.  
She nodded to his chest, “that mark!” and raised an eyebrow.  
“What ma-“ well, that’ll be damned! The question marks got replaced with exclamation points. He stuttered something incoherently and tried to hide it (why in Voldemort’s name did he wear a V-neck?), cursing under his breath. He knew that Lily knew, she’d probably only asked to tease him, but she wouldn’t question it further – only look annoyingly happy with herself when she returned to her book. "You really should put a jumper on, brother," no, she couldn't keep herself from one last thing, "it's only April." Albus had lost focus and folded the Daily Prophet to a cylinder with an irritated sigh, resting his arms on his knees.  
 His thoughts travelled a few days back in time, back to when his back had hit the bed with a little _oompf_. Scorpius’ soft lips had suddenly been everywhere on his bare chest, after he’d given his T-shirt a one-way ticket to the floor, his own hands had found their way to the blonde’s hips and pulled him closer with a little gasp for air between their kisses, that got more heated for every touch. At one point, he’d let a little moan escape, that had made Scorpius pull away with a surprised expression. Their eyes locked in their own little bubble but burst when one of the boys entered the dorm. If it was out of embarrassment or nervousness or something third, they’d slept with their backs to each other the next few nights.  
Albus shook his head when he felt his face grow hot. He gave Lily an angry stare with pursed lips; he grumbled and tapped the Prophet on his palm in a try to distract his thoughts. “Hey Lily!” Albus’ head flew up when he heard Scorpius’ voice. The blonde was strolling jollily towards them. “Hi,” he smiled and kissed Albus’ cheek before he sat down in the grass with them. He put his arms around his knees with a smile to them both.  
“Albus is hurt,” Lily shrugged with a pout, that hid the smirk that lurked in her mouth-corners. The grey eyes plastered themselves on Albus, searching for signs of her statement. Her smile grew wider the more he squinted his eyes, getting more and more confused. “You can spot it in the right lightening,” she hinted as she turned a page in her book. Albus had tanned from 40% chocolate to 70% in a very short time, despite it only being April, but he had spent more time outside than normal, thanks to Scorpius, whom were now practically crawling around her brother.  
“Yes, thank you, that’s enough!” he exclaimed with a flustered face and trapped Scorpius under him, sitting with one leg on each side of him. With a thin-lipped grimace Albus tried get his boyfriend’s arms pinned next to him but in vain, since Scorpius thought they were playing so he put up a kittenish fight with him. It resulted in annoyed groans, teasing laughs and Lily losing it from the sight of the two boys.  
“Albus, aren’t you seventeen?” she managed to gasp through her laughter. He hissed as he shortly looked at her, before he turned his attention back to the idiot beneath his body.  
“Okyoud-d-dffuff!!” whatever these sounds meant, we’ll never know, but they turned into squawking laughter as Scorpius stopped teasing him and unleashed an unknown strength that Albus nor Lily knew of. The black-haired boy fell onto the grass and tried to wiggle away from him, but failed when Scorpius sat on his back with a wide smile, ruffling his hair.  
 Albus didn’t even resist; he rolled his eyes so high with a dramatic sigh and rested his cheek on his hand’s root, tapping his fingers to his cheek bone.  
“Have I ever told you that you’re a prick?” he groaned with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some research, according to the harrypotterwikia (the best sourch I could find ;w; ) our boys' b-days are between 1st sep '05 - 31st august '06. To make it fit this fic, their b-days are in respectively march and july 2006. if their b-days are mentioned in the script and I've overlooked it, feel free to say it! About the chocolate reference THIS IS HOW I USUALLY DESCRIPE MY OWN TANNING. I'm brown as the best belgian chocolate, please don't take this up ill!


	4. Tuesday, 12.23am, April 18th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this at 2am, just saying

Scorpius gently ran his fingertips over Albus’ cheek; down when he exhaled, up when he inhaled; he was sleeping, safe and sound, facing him with his duvet pulled all up under his cute, round nose. He smiled and trailed his touches to the other’s nose tip and brushed from there to the bow of his lips, down to his chin. He looked like a literal angel when he was sleeping, so peaceful and unworried. His breathing was as silent as falling snow, his body rose and sunk like the sea’s gentle ripples. Scorpius was sure that he could keep on looking at the sleeping boy, forever.  
 A sorrowful sting pierced his heart; forever didn’t exist, he very well knew that. This could last until the day he’d draw his last breath or until the next full moon. Not he nor Albus nor any seer would be able to tell and as much as he wanted to know, if he would wake up to the sight of Albus by his side from now on and till he was eighty, then at the same time he didn’t want to know at all; he was so scared – so scared that Albus would see all his flaws, all his ugly sides, see every little thing he hated about himself. What if that would be the last straw? What if Albus realising how insignificant he was would make him want better? What if a beautiful girl like Delphi would turn up?  
The stinging turned into stabbing, making him draw a shaky breath. Don’t be stupid, he thought as he clenched his eyes shut, don’t overthink it, don’t, don’t, don’t.  
“Scorpius?” he jerked lightly in the bed at the sound of Albus’ soft voice. “What’s the matter?” he sounded so worried. “Why’re you crying?!” First now he realised that that was where the weird feeling came from; he whispered something but couldn’t understand it himself so neither did the other, most likely.  
 He felt Albus’ cold fingertips brush away the tears on his cheek, felt his warm embrace around his chest and his gentle kiss between his eyebrows. He couldn’t find his voice but he didn’t have to; the soft humming the other made was his way of hushing him, calming him, showing him love. Albus wrapped himself around him like a little koala, so they lied chest-to-back. He nuzzled his nose to his neck with small kisses from now and then. Every tender touch slowly and gently erased the intrusive thoughts, like the ocean’s waves erases your footprints in the sand. His tears wouldn’t stop running, why wouldn’t they stop, stop! Scorpius wished with all his heart that Albus would never let go.  
 Never let go of him.


	5. Saturday, 23.21pm, April 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon get get

“Shh!”  
“S-sorry!”  
“May… maybe we should – ah!”  
“Shh!”  
A gulp.  
A little pant.  
A muffled moan.  
A groan.  
“Wait – “  
“What?”  
“I-I think I heard someone!”  
“They’re sleeping!”  
Albus looked Scorpius in the eye, his hands still covering his mouth. His legs were trembling from the blonde’s touches, heavy breathing from his nose, his forehead damp. The whole day Scorpius had felt an unbearable yearn… no… it had been desire, lust if you like, for Albus; as soon as he’d been sure that the other boys had fallen asleep, he’d pulled Albus close in a hot kiss, pushing his tongue in the other’s mouth, a racy tango that didn’t allow any hitches. Scorpius hands found their way up under the white T-shirt, touching every centimetre before he deported the tee to the floor.  
 Only pulling back when air was needed, Albus tangled his fingers in the silk-soft locks, scraping his nails gently on Scorpius’ scalp; the small groans he drew from the touches only whetted his appetite for more, the gentle caresses turned into tugging the blonde’s hair so his head followed, making it easier to deepen their already heated kiss. Swiftly, he yanked Scorpius’ sweater and tee off, sending it the same way as his, now with one hand in the lightly-damp hair, the other slithered its nails down the spine so the whole of Scorpius’ body shuddered, the hairs on his arms rose.  
 In the matter of a second, his hand quickly travelled down Albus’ bare chest with small caresses, a short graze with his nails on the boy’s side that made him arch his back a bit before he found himself tugging on the belt-hoops on his trousers.  
“S-Scor-pius!” Albus let out a stuttering moan and grabbed his shoulders firmly, gulping. Their eyes met for a timeless moment.  
“You sure?” he whispered with a little tug on a belt-hoop.  
“Yes!” the black-haired boy nodded before brushing an eskimo-kiss to his nose.  
Scorpius pulled the zipper down, drawing a zzzzhiiiick! sound through the room with bated breath; his hand lingering above Albus’ crotch before gently resting his palm on the forming bulge, soft rubs. The male made a little sound, his eyes fixed on Scorpius’ hand that slipped in his pants. The blonde hesitated a bit but then wrapped his fingers around the other, giving him a trying stroke and watched his reaction – a little squirm.  
 Breathing in courage, Scorpius began to move his hand at a steady pace as he watched the other slowly surrender to his touch with small huffs and moans. He quickly found out that Albus would arch his back when his hand went up and buck his hips when his hand went down, the boy underneath him would draw his lower lip back with his teeth when he gently scraped his nails up the length and he’d let soft moans when his fingers touched the hot head, his upper body would tremble.  
“Shh!” Scorpius shushed with a crimson red blush across his already flushed cheeks, when a little sound escaped Albus’ lips.  
“S-sorry!” he gasped. “May… maybe we should – ah!” he moaned when the blonde ran his hand down again.  
“Shh!”  
A gulp.  
A little pant.  
A muffled moan.  
A groan.  
“Wait – “ Albus whispered, the green orbs darted around.  
“What?”  
“I-I think I heard someone!”  
“They’re sleeping!” Scorpius hissed. Besides, he’d drawn the curtains (they wouldn’t help on the sound, he realised).  
He pulled his lips back and stroked the other faster, making Albus buck his hips and breathe heavily from trying to silence his moans. To see him like this, sweating lightly, chest heaving, his heart probably raced like a thousand wild centaurs; he leant down and pecked his soft lips until it melted into a hot kiss, Albus’ hot breath on his lips. He felt the other twitch under his touch, he breathed faster, short huffs, tighter grip, his long nails dug into his naked shoulders –  
"I’m sorry!” Albus gasped after a few seconds of gaining his breath, loosening his claw-like grasp on Scorpius.  
His heart beat hard in his chest, he was sure that it could be seen. Gulping, he said: “I-it’s okay,” and slowly moved away, grabbing his wand and flicked it to clean them, “there,” he put the wand back on the night stand, “no harm done.”  
 The boys gathered themselves in silence, Scorpius still hovering over Albus, who looked like he’d seen Voldemort rise from the dead. He got a gentle kiss and a caress on the cheek, maybe it was as a ‘are you okay?’, maybe it was just a gentle kiss and a caress on the cheek.  
 All Albus knew was that he’d never felt like this before.


	6. Tuesday, 3pm, April 25th

“Hey, Scorpius,” Albus looked up from _Pride and Prejudice_ , “why’re you tugging on my hair?” he’d felt his head get pulled back a few times now, but had thought that Scorpius was running his fingers through his curls, but now he’d noticed a pattern.  
“I’m… not…” the other said slowly after a few seconds – another little tug, “sit still!” more tugging, now making Albus _very_ curious! He moved his hand and patted his hair, his mouth opening more and more for each pat.  
“You’ve braided it!” he laughed, “and…” he sighed dramatically; only Scorpius, that lovely dork, would do this, “and braided flowers in it.”  
Scorpius made a very proud ‘mmhmm!’ behind him and started to tell that there were forget-me-nots and buttercups, winter aconites and snowdrops in every second braid ‘because there has to be a system’; so far, he’d managed to make eight and there were still _a lot_ of hair left. Albus shrugged with a smile, put the book down and rested his arms on the other’s knees as if he was sitting in an arm chair and leant closer, so it was easier for Scorpius to braid his hair.  
 Albus had managed to cheer Scorpius up, back to his smiling self. He’d scattered him with hugs and kisses, and read and read and read every night so they’d finished _Treasure Island_ in no time, let him win in chess and stayed awake until he was sure, that he’d fallen asleep. Four days ago, he saw his effort’s fruits; Scorpius had run up to him in the common room and practically flung himself around his neck, making him fall onto the floor. At first, he’d been worried but when he saw the smile that stretched from Edinburgh to London, he knew that the other felt better. Hugging Scorpius close with his arms locked around his neck, he kissed him; the frozen lump of concern that’d suffocated him, melted away at each kiss. Then there had been Saturday, just the thought made his face pink like a pygmy puff.  
 Now they were back in their Easter break-routine; reading, laughing, cuddling, kissing, sleeping and then repeat. Albus patted his hair once again.  
“No no no!” Scorpius swatted his hand away, “you’ll crush the flowers!”  
“You’re such a sunshine child!” he laughed heartfelt and managed to turn his head so he could plant a little kiss on the boy’s pale cheek. His cheeks turned cherry-blossom pink at the little peck. Albus pressed one, two, four small kisses to his cheek before lying back in the green grass, arms nested behind his neck.  
 The sky was as blue as a sleeping draught, Mother Earth’s gentle breath made the grass ripple like waves on lazy August-days. Scorpius lied on his stomach next to him, wagging his legs; he was looking fondly at him while twirling grass in his fingers. What’re you thinking about? He asked but got a shrug and a little titter as answer. Ack well, he might never know!  
“Will you finish my hair?” Albus tilted his head to his right to look at his boyfriend.  
“If you want me to,”  
“I’d love that,” he smiled and kissed Scorpius.


End file.
